


Maski

by Croyance



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, F/M, Love/Hate, secret
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo istnieje kilka rzeczy, które pozwalają na zrzucenie maski. Jedną z nich jest dla nich taniec...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nie wiem czy powinnam dodawać to do tej akcji, ale pierwsze części to takie drabble, a raczej pary drabbli z założenia. Mam nadzieję, że mi wybaczycie, jeśli będzie to miało kilka niedociągnięć.  
> Pisane równy rok temu, nigdy niepublikowane. W końcu zabrałam się za lekka korektę i skończenie tego, może ożywi to trochę Weekendowe Drabble.
> 
> Uprzedzam, że forma pisania to eksperyment. Może wydawać się dość dziwny...

          Poznali się tak naprawdę w trakcie szóstego roku. To w tej sali oddalonej od zwykle uczęszczanych dróg, po raz pierwszy zdjęli swoje maski. Zwabiła go muzyka, powolna, klasyczna melodia, którą tak uwielbiał. Zastał uchylone drzwi i nic nie mogło powstrzymać go od zerknięcia. Wtedy po raz pierwszy ją ujrzał taką jaką była. Stał tak godzinę, przyglądając się jej w ciszy, po czym odszedł. To samo zrobił kolejnego dnia i następnego. Obserwował ją tydzień, odkrywając rzeczy o których nie miał pojęcia. Bał się wyjść z cienia i ukazać swoją twarz. Już sama muzyka zdejmowała już maskę, bał się ujawnić w całości. Jednak stało się to nagle, dwa tygodnie odkąd ujrzał ją po raz pierwszy. Nie rozpoznał rzuconego zaklęcia, ale wiedział, że nie ma szans na ucieczkę.

 

          Robiła to od początku czwartej klasy. Planowane dwa razy w miesiącu, z czasem przerodziły się w słodką obsesję. Taniec stał się sposobem na odprężenie, na chwilę spokoju. Rok później znalazła doskonałą salę, na tyle oddaloną, by nikt jej nie zauważał. Odnalazła też magiczne płyty, część kupiła sama, by oddać się w pełni swojej pasji. Teraz robiła to już codziennie. Znikała pod byle pretekstem, by uciec do swojej samotni, gdzie stawała się sobą. Tu nie musiała nikogo udawać. Podobała jej się myśl, że nikt o tym nie wie, że jest to jej słodka tajemnica. Dlatego zdziwiła się, gdy pewnego dnia wychodząc znalazła przy drzwiach skrawek papieru. Była to zwykła lista składników eliksiru napisana zgrabnym, schludnym pismem, jednak nie powinno jej tu być. Następnego dnia była przygotowana.


	2. Chapter 2

          Był on przygotowany na jej pojawienie. Spojrzał jej prosto w twarz, nie bojąc się tego. Nie miał przed nią żadnych tajemnic. Ona także nie dała nic po sobie poznać. Jakby jego obecność nie była zaskoczeniem. Zmierzyła go wzrokiem od stóp do głów po czym zniknęła w ciemności korytarza. Zaklęcie wygasło po dwóch godzinach. Schodząc do lochów, obiecał sobie, że nie zostawi tak tego. To była także część jego życia.

 

          To nie było dla niej łatwe. Iść do tej samej sali i rozluźnić się, wiedząc, że on może tam być. Ale nie chciała się przenosić, była przyzwyczajona do samotności w tym miejscu. Gdy tym razem go zauważyła, nawet się nie ukrywał. Wszedł przez drzwi i usiadł na parapecie, spoglądając przez okno na błonia. Ignorował ją, podobnie jak ona jego. Muzyka zaczęła grać, lecz nie padło ani jedno słowo. Ona oddaje się swej pasji, a on uspokaja się. W końcu się wycisza.


	3. Chapter 3

        Sytuacja zmieniła się po kilku dniach. On nagle wstaje dochodzi do niej i ją poprawia, a ona mimo wszystko słucha go. To był tylko pierwszy krok, po czym nastąpił kolejny, aż w końcu i on w to wpada. Wpada w nałóg, szaleństwo, obsesję. Jest to dla niego coś nowego, napełniającego go dziwnym spokojem.

          Dłużej trwało nim zaczęli naprawdę rozmawiać. Na początek kilka neutralnych słów, potem rozmowa o muzyce, o ich wspólnej pasji. Stopień po stopniu doszli do porozumienia, nie przeszkadzała im swoja obecność, wręcz stali się sojusznikami. Połączyło ich wiele, lecz było jeszcze wiele tajemnic. Powoli jednak zaczynali sobie ufać.


End file.
